


Lessons in Applied Xenoethnology

by Kikizabadass



Series: Universal Constants [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/M, For Science!, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Meld, Multi, Post-Break Up, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikizabadass/pseuds/Kikizabadass
Summary: WIP. OFC idea floating in my head for post-beyond.Xenology - the study of extraterrestrial lifeEthnology - the study of the characteristics of various peoples and the differences and relationships between them
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock/Original Female Character, Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Universal Constants [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lessons in Applied Xenoethnology

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for betas! I can’t write plot. I can’t write porn. I haven’t written fanfic in a long time. This is ONE story in a SIGNIFICANTLY LARGER work. See “Universal Constants” for details.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Enterprise reconstruction takes place, the crew adapt to being assigned a variety of non-Starship duties.

Kirk and Spock discuss the “more” part of their respective “more or less” conversations, revealing they each knew more about the other’s secret than they originally implied.

Uhura decides to focus on advanced command training. Spock is approved to pursue “independent” research. They define the parameters of their relationship. 

Spock is approached by Starfleet to coauthor a cultural guidebook for Vulcan, a suggestion originally proposed by Ambassador Spock. Intrigued by the opportunity as a means to contribute to New Vulcan while still remaining in Starfleet, he agrees.

Spock hooks up with OFC for science reasons.


End file.
